


Thoughts From the Other Side: or Philip Mark's First Day as Sheriff

by blktauna



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Marks thoughts on his first day as the new Sheriff of Nottingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts From the Other Side: or Philip Mark's First Day as Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dialogue lifted directly from the show. Small spoilers for "The Sheriff of Nottingham" but much more in the way of speculation than spoilerage here. Ending of episode not given.
> 
> thanks to Seraphina for the once over and suggestions!
> 
> Written for Jenavira

The ride to Nottingham had been a long one. Philip Mark didn't particularly like long distance riding, he preferred more comfort than that, still, the scenery was nice enough and he was looking forward to the new challenge. If this Robin Hood was half the adversary that his reputation portended, it would be a worthy challenge indeed. He just hoped that Saraq's business with this Nazir fellow didn't get in the way of the job at hand. These Saracens always let pleasure override business.

\-----

Philip strolled into the main hall of the castle as the steward announced him.

"My Lord, Philip Mark has arrived."

A rather weedy voice came to his ears, "Bring him in..." 

With a flick of his cloak Philip made his grand entrance.

"I am in...Sheriff" Philip sneered. Hands on his hips, he surveyed the hall. Nothing out of the ordinary or exceptional so far. Save for the charming blond on the stairs. Then there was De Rainult. Just as small, ineffectual and wet as he'd been described. How on earth did someone like that end up in charge of a major holding like Nottingham? Well there was one obvious answer, but the King had better taste than that. "No I shouldn't call you that, should I? What are you? Oh yes... Robert De Rainult, failure, nothing..."

Philip strode purposefully into the hall to begin surveying his new home. Sadly the bleating De Rainult followed tight on his heels, rather like a small yapping dog.

"I'm still the sheriff of Nottingham until I leave." 

"And when do you leave? Soon I hope. You've been here too long already." 

He hoped that dismissal would be plain enough but he doubted it. De Rainult looked like he was going to cling. Why did they always cling? It only made them look worse. As he strode back towards the main hall dais, he noticed how dark and dusty things were. Most disappointing, especially for a holding of Nottingham's status.

"What a dreary place..." he sighed, trying to shake De Rainult from his heels. "Still I'm sure we'll soon brighten it." He climbed up the dais steps and sat in the lord's chair with a sigh of satisfaction. "Well... here I am."

"Welcome to Nottingham, my lord."

There was that charming blond shoving De Rainult out of the way and greeting him with eagerness. Better and better. 

"If I may be of service..."

"That's very kind of you..." Philip let his eyes take in the whole package. The lad was very tall and well built. Quite fair in a manly was as well. Improvement by the moment.

"Guy, Guy of Gisburne."

"Guy... Well I'm sure I can find a use for you." He could think of several right at this moment and all of them could get him excommunicated. Best think on that a bit later. 

"Wine" he called, clapping his hands together, "We should drink to the demise of Robin Hood."

He lounged in the chair, displaying himself to see Gisburne's reaction but De Rainult spoke again. Why was he still standing here? Hadn't he been dismissed?

"Do you really thing it will be that easy... my lord?"

Insolent as well as incompetent. No wonder he was being replaced. Aside from the incompetence that is.

"I have my methods," Philip purred.

"And you think they will work? Here?"

Daring to contradict him as well. It was taking all his patience not to kill the annoying little fellow himself.

"Ohh yes." A demonstration should be in order. Yes a demonstration to show what was to come. "I take it you have prisoners here?"

"Yes, My Lord," Piped up the blond, Gisburne wasn't it?

"Bring one to me. The fitter the better," declared Philip. Saraq would enjoy this. He did so love showing off.

"Saraq," Philip motioned for his man to begin preparations with a nod of his head. He stood and leaned against the table to better see what Saraq was doing. Ahh yes the crossbow. Always effective. He then turned his attention back to De Rainult. 

"We didn't have any Robin Hoods in Lincolnshire, De Rainult, and I'll tell you why. Because to be a so called people's hero, you have to have the people on your side. And in Lincolnshire the people were just too afraid." Take that little man. He turned his back on De Rainult and walked to the other side of the dais. "That's been your mistake. You've allowed these people to laugh at you. And in that single moment you've turned every village in Nottinghamshire into a potential haven for these wolfs' heads. But that's going to change." He walked around the front of the table then down the stairs. "I'll show you."

Ahh yes the struggling prisoner had arrived. He looked menacing enough. But still if this was the extent of their criminal element, things were going to be easier than he thought. He strolled forward and took the prepared crossbow from Saraq's hands and approached the prisoner. He was pleased to see terror rather than defiance in the doomed man's eyes. Philip pointed the bolt at the man's head as asked the gaoler what the fellow had been accused of.

"He murdered a Priest, My Lord."

"A Priest?" Naughty man. Not that h hadn't thought of doing it himself at one time or another, but still laws were laws.

"He was drunk, My Lord."

"Worse and worse. Release him."

Philip was pleased with the swiftness of the guards' response. The gaoler seemed reluctant to go, but a bolt pointed at him cleared the area rather quickly. 

"You should, of course, be hanged, but I'll give you your freedom." He hoped the simple peasant grasped the nature of the bargain, but he was staring quite stupidly at the moment. Philip thought he'd best be more specific. "You're a killer, all's you have to do is kill... Him." He pointed right at Saraq.

Oh yes the look of disbelief and suspicion. Maybe there'd be a tiny bit of sport in this after all. 

"You may use this." He laid down the crossbow in front of the man, then walked back up to the dais to lounge behind Saraq. "Kill him before he kills you."

Now for the fun. Or perhaps not. The prisoner had hesitated far too long already. Saraq would have him done in a moment now. A new one for the record books, dead before he'd even reached the offered crossbow. He smiled as the man dropped gurgling to the straw covered stones. Now his point had been made it was time to get things going.

"Gisburne."

"My Lord?" 

"You say you wish to be of service to me. Tell me then, which village is most closely associated with this Robin Hood?"

"Wickham, My Lord. Twice we've found him there."

"Then tomorrow you shall bring terror to Wickham," he smiled at Gisburne who was leaning quite close to him. "Saraq shall ride with you. And now I think I'll have something to eat." 

He wondered if Gisburne would get the little joke. All signs pointed to a firm yes.

\-----

Philip Mark was enjoying his meal. The serving lads were comely and smiling, Gisburne was most amenable to his flirting and De Rainult was sulking. Yes indeed this was going to be an excellent few weeks. If indeed it took him that long to be rid of Robin Hood. These bandits were rarely the trouble the other failed sheriffs made them out to be.

"And there's six more birds in the cage," he quipped, comparing the six serfs he'd just seen thrown into the dungeons with the roasted chickens they were about to enjoy. He ripped into the leg with gusto. It was nicely done. As he chewed he noticed the man he was replacing glaring at him from the other end of the table.

"Oh you're not eating, De Rainult," he sneered. He laughed at de Rainult's pathetic attempt to be intimidating. No wonder he was laughed at by the local criminal contingent.

"You may find your birds less appetising than you think," came the weedy reply.

Cheeky little fool. How dare De Rainult speak to him this way. And in front of De Guiscard, the King's envoy, and Gisburne. No, he couldn't have that sort of behaviour.

"What do you mean?" Philip retorted, tone icy.

"Do you really believe Robing Hood will walk in here and give himself up?"

The horrid little man seemed to be trying to make a point. He was bristling and attempting to look smug. Of course the wolf's head would do that. They all did. They pretended to be so noble, when in fact they were simply stupid.

"Mmm? What else can he do?" Philip got up and sauntered towards the little man. He let his eyes roam over the little ex-sheriff. Philip curled his lips in disdain as De Rainult gathered himself up to speak again.

"He won't..."

"Then the six shall die." Philip sighed nonchalantly. "And six more the next day. And six the day after that." He stood behind De Rainult and smiled. He'd show this trumped up little fool what was what. "If necessary I shall keep on killing until this people's hero has no more people left." 

He smiled down at de Renault, chuckling and enjoying the bit of panic and denial he saw creeping over the other man's features. He poked the little creature on the cheek with his chicken leg. 

"I've been wondering what to do with you De Rainult. You can't stay here of course, unless you wish to serve, as a vassal." Philip leered down. Yes obviously de Rainult knew what being a vassal to him would entail. Not that it wouldn't be a distracting pastime. The man was not terrible on the eye and he would be great fun to humiliate, repeatedly. Still the look of outrage on his face was delightful. He barely stopped himself from laughing out loud as he tossed the chicken leg away. No, De Rainult would be better off elsewhere. Besides Gisburne was a much more fitting pastime.

"I hear you have a brother," Philip chuckled strolling back up to his plate to retrieve a nice fresh apple. "An abbot. On the other side of Sherwood."

"What of him?"

Ahh yes, the nervous look. The little devil must finally be catching on that his time was running out. He couldn't possibly think he'd be allowed to remain in any manner of position here. He couldn't possibly be that thick.

"I think you should go to him." Indeed a nervous little thing like him would fit in well with the rest of the addle pated monks. He might even be able to get himself in some position of importance thanks to his brother. There'd be so much less for him to worry about. "Perhaps you could take the holy orders yourself." Like the rest of the failures.

"De Guiscard are you prepared to let him speak..." 

Oh the huffing and puffing. Oh the righteous indignation. This was getting better and better.

"You brought it on yourself, De Rainult it's no use bleating to me."

Philip enjoyed the snide look of derision on the face of the King's emissary as he cut off De Rainult's blithering. He preened happily as he cut into his apple. There was obviously no alliance between those two.

"You think you can trust Nottingham to this... this posturing catamite?"

It was not possible that someone referred to him as a catamite... no... no the wretch had indeed just done that. There could no longer be any mercy towards him. Still the opportunity for getting a touch in on Gisburne was presenting itself and he could get away with it in his wrath. Philip flung the apple aside and pushed Gisburne's head down, much as he planned to do later in a less public place. He brandished his dagger expertly and lunged at a terrified, yet wetly defiant, De Rainult. He slowly stroked the knife over the weed's neck to catch his attention.

"You are hereby banished. You come within twenty miles, you are dead. Do you understand?" Philip hissed. Yes stroking the blade down the man's cheek was working. He looked as though he might soil himself at any moment. That would be deliciously humiliating. Sadly he could see the last vestiges of dignity rising in De Rainult. 

Philip stepped back and sheathed his dagger, stalking menacingly behind De Rainult's chair. "You will leave here now. My soldiers will escort you to the edge of Sherwood."

That would show the wretch. Drop him in the mess he'd made for himself. With any luck they'd have him in bits by morning. 

"Sherwood?" The fear was apparent in De Rainult's voice. "At night? You can't mean it!"

Of course he meant it. Philip forgot all about the insult and simply enjoyed he sight of the little man's moustache quivering helplessly.

"Its too dangerous for you, eh?" He posed with hands on hips, "Oh yes of course, I forgot. Thanks to you the place is crawling with cut-throats." 

Philip teased his fingers over the base of De Rainult's neck, flipping at the collar of his robes. The red cheeked surprise showed him how De Rainult knew about catamites. 

"Well we'll just have to dress you in rags, won't we?" He chuckled. "It'll be good for you to be unrecognisable." Here he was doing the wretch a favour and all's he got in return was an angry glare. Philip turned to his guards and issued his order, "See to it." They immediately moved forward in obedience.

"No! No you can't!" De Rainult grumbled in disbelief.

"I just have," Philip purred happily. 

"Gisburne, Gisburne do something..." De Rainult's cries were silenced as the guards hoisted him up easily and dragged him over the back of the chair. 

"Forget about him Gisburne." Philip sat in the freshly vacated seat, now in a much better mood for dealing with the problem at hand. He sighed and rubbed his hands together, "Let's have some wine."

The lovely blond swiftly picked up the wine jug and poured for him. 

"You're mine now..." Philip patted Gisburne's hand and gave it a suggestive squeeze. Everything was indeed starting to shape up nicely. 

\----------

When the meal was concluded Philip decided that it would be a nice stomach settler to have a stroll through the courtyard of his new home and see the spot where he'd finish off this Robin Hood. Then he'd see De Guiscard off for the evening and draw Gisburne back to his own rooms. Such eagerness to serve should be made use of.

"Yes... this is where we'll do it. At Noon. An Excellent killing ground." 

He stood with his hands on his hips surveying the hay covered area. Yes it would definitely be a good spot for death. Plenty of room for spectating. The more serfs who saw the end of their hero, the better. Then they'd know who they were dealing with and what the penalties would be. 

"You'll enjoy it Gisburne, Saraq has a style that's all his own." Philip smiled at his pet Saracen. He was ruthless and efficient. Just the way Philip liked his men. His gaze then flicked over to take in Gisburne. He was mot attractive indeed and he looked well in blue. That and he was smiling back.

"I'm sure..." Gisburne said.

Yes, he was definitely going to have to get rid of de Guiscard, and swiftly. "When are you leaving for London, my Lord?"

"When Robin Hood is dead," replied the King's Emissary. Spoilsport.

"Ha, a short stay then. Come." He motioned for them to follow him out of the courtyard and back into the main part of the castle. Soon he'd sample some of that Gisburne and he was sure it would be most pleasant.

\--------

The evening's sport had been most pleasant indeed. Gisburne had been ever so eager to serve and was surprisingly skilled as well. So well skilled, in fact, that he'd been too worn out to get up at a proper hour. Philip stretched languidly, thinking happily on how all those muscles had become sore, as he slipped into his boots and flung his heavy mink cloak around his shoulders. He made his way to the main hall to see how Gisburne was getting on with the preparations for capturing the rogues from Sherwood.

"I want four more men on the main gate and double the men on the battlements, Move," barked the blond.

Philip liked watching efficiency and command. Gisburne had it. He also was a pleasant sight in armour. Philip lounged in the doorway for a moment observing his new vassal before commenting.

"You're over cautious, my dear Gisburne."

Ahh the small blush of embarrassment. The lad was delicious as well as efficient.

"My Lord, with respect, I know these men. They will try something."

"Will they? Well let them. We'll be ready for them, won't we?" He purred, walking past the poor rattled lad. He had an appetite now from the exercise and the anticipation. He'd have to go see what the kitchens had hidden in them. A spot of breakfast was just the thing for a lovely day like today. 

Soon enough Gisburne would have all the bandits rounded up and he could begin the executions. He did so enjoy watching Saraq work. The clean efficiency and the swift end he provided was quite merciful actually. Philip wasn't quite sure this Robing Hood deserved that. Still, The King did want a quick resolution and the faster he got things sorted the faster De Guiscard would leave. Then he'd have the place to himself. Alone with a willing and talented Gisburne. Yes this was definitely the beginning of a most pleasant day. 

\----  
End  
Yule 2008


End file.
